Hermione's heart
by Cavillfan26
Summary: Hermione is in a abusive relationship with Ron Weasley but she is too afraid to tell Harry and Ginny. Draco is the only one she confides in but will that turn into something more? What will happen if Ginny get beats by Ron as well? J.K. Rowling owns all.
1. Draco finds out

Hermione's Heart

This is a Hermione and Draco fanfiction. Hermione is in an abusive relationship with Ron Weasley. Hermione is too afraid to tell Harry and Ginny because Ron threatens to kill her if she tells them. Hermione only person she can tell her secrets to is a man who tease her since her second year and that man is Draco Malfoy. Draco and Hermione develops a friendship but could that friendship develop into something more? This takes place after the second wizarding war. I own nothing.

Hermione founds herself on the floor again after one of Ron's beatings. She turns to side as she does she hear Ron leaves the common room. As she lays her sides let the tears flow she always does when Ron finish beating her. Hermione always wanted to let Harry and Ginny know what Ron was doing to her behind closed doors but fear held her back. Ron threatens to kill her if she told Harry or Ginny. After about five minutes of crying Hermione gets up and head towards the girls bathroom as she grabs her bag of _toiletries_. She turns on shower as more tears begin to the flow. She quickly jumps in the shower after she hears Ginny, Lavender and Parvati enter the dorm. She cries even more at the realization that no knows the pain and suffering that she face privately. She finished her shower and went to the mirror to check her face. She discovers a black-eyed and huge bruise on cheek. As she finished drying off she goes in her bag looking for concealer. She wraps her towel around her and leaves the bathroom. "Hi, Ginny" as Hermione calls out to her now going though the dresser for clean clothes, "Hi, Mione" Ginny said. Hermione puts on charm on herself so no one can see her getting dress. This did not alarm her friends because they are used it. After she finished getting dressed she collected herself and put on a fake smile. "Sorry I missed classes today I was not feeling good" Hermione lied, "It alright Mione I told the professors that you sick" Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her and thanked her. "I got all the notes from the classes you missed" Paravati said. "Thanks Paravati" Hermione said back. All the girls told Hermione what happen in classes. Ginny went on about how Harry told her that he loves her. Hermione felt happiness for her friend and at the same time felt jealous. Harry and Ginny were dating since the war the ended. As for Ron he changed after the war. He became violent. As the girls finished talking they headed down to the great hall for dinner. Ginny runs into Harry's waiting arms. She sits down next to him smiling. Lavender and Paravati takes their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione puts on another fake smile as she runs to Ron giving a huge. Ron suddenly grabs Hermione's face crushing lips into hers. _"I better makes this believable otherwise beat and rape me again" _Hermione thought to herself. The kiss suddenly ended as Ron broke away. She was always the most happiness when she is sitting next Harry. "Hey Mione" Ginny said. "It looks like Neville has a dinner guest" Ginny continued. Hermione looked down at the end of the table to see Neville and Luna cuddle up together. Hermione winced at the pain of Ron squeezing her hand to the point where Ron almost broke. Hermione quickly stopped looking at Neville and Luna focus on eating dinner. Hermione talked to Harry about school and quiditch. Harry ask Hermione how are things with her and Ron. "Things are great but Ron been…" Hermione said. Suddenly she someone grab her arm. "Excuse us Harry" Ron said as pulling Hermione by the arm. Ron kept pulling Hermione until they reach the abandon corridor where Ron usually beats Hermione. Ron suddenly pulls out his wand and place silence charm so nobody can hear. Ron turns his wand on Hermione and yells "CRUICO". Hermione scream in pain. "Ron please stop I was not going to say anything I swear" Hermione beg. "I don't believe you" Ron said as he picks Hermione up and pins her against. Ron uses his wand to cut Hermione shirt and bra. Ron uses a charm that ties Hermione's arms and legs. "Ron please I am telling you truth I was not going to tell Harry" Hermione said with tears flowing more faster. Ron throws Hermione at the other wall in corridor. Hermione screams in pain as she tries to get up. Ron push her back down and spreads her legs. Ron rubs in hands across Hermione's cheats. His hands moves across her breast as Hermione cries, Ron lifts his robe and remove his pants this time Hermione fights back but it becomes useless because her hands are ties. Ron moves his hands again across Hermione's breasts and squeezes. Ron enters himself inside Hermione. He moves backs and forth and once he cums he takes wand and rub across Hermione bruised up body. "See Hermione if you listen to me you would not be getting this punishment" Ron said with wand pointed at Hermione's temple. "Ron I was not going to tell them" Hermione said.

"shh" Ron said.

"Ron please"

"I believe you but you see going to be punish for fighting back"

"No Ron"

"Cruico"

Hermione screams again

Ron gets up and kicks Hermione in stomach about five times but when Ron was about kick her again he suddenly falls to the ground. Hermione manage to moves away from Ron. She discovers that he been stunned. She sees man coming towards her. She tries to crawl but the pain in her stomach stopped her in her tracks. To her surprise she see Draco Malfoy. "Granger you are alright?" Draco said removing her bonds. "No I'm not" Hermione said back to him. Draco examines Hermione wounds. He healed all the cuts with his wands but Hermione still needed to go hospital wig because he hears that she might have some broken ribs. Draco picks up Hermione and heads to the hospital wig. "No Draco please don't take me the hospital wig" Hermione said to him in a small voice. "I have to Granger you might have some broken ribs" Draco said back to her. "No one can know what happen" she said. "Granger I came in right in the middle of Ron beating you and it scared to death" he said back to her. "Ron threatens to kill me if I told anyone". That stopped Draco right in tracks "has Ron done this before?" Draco asked her Hermione nodded. "Damn it how long has he been doing this?" Draco asked. "Since the end of the war" she answered back. Draco's family beside Bellatrix who was practically in love with Voldemort switched sides when some of families including Lucious and Narcissa got scared and worried when Voldermort wanted their children to become death eaters. So when Draco, Nott, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria and her sister Daphne left to join to the order they all became friends with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. As of right now, his friendship with Ron is over. As Draco reached the hospital wig with Hermione Madam Pomfry see Hermione and quickly runs over to her. "Mister Draco please tell what to Miss Granger" Poppy Pomfry said. Hermione looked up at Draco shakes her just noticeable by Draco. "She fallen down the stairs trying to get a book out of her bag" Draco lied. Madam Pomfry wrote a letter to both Draco and Hermione's professors to excuse them from classes for a few days. Draco never left her side as Hermione confided in him about the pain and fears she been suffering though. Draco somehow convinced Madam Pomfry not to let Ron anywhere her. When asked by Harry and Ginny why he would lie because Hermione should be the one tell them not him. As Hermione slept he made a promise to her. He promised that he would protect her since he been in love with her since their first year.


	2. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT

After a few in days in the hospital wig Hermione was release. Hermione was given a special kind of potion to take for the pain. As she enter her dorm her face lit up with smiles as she Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Nott, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Pavarti and Padma all there welcoming her back into the dorms. As Hermione greets everyone with hugs she turns towards the window as she froze in fear. Luckily, Draco was right there with her. While in the hospital she felt safe by Draco's touch. Draco and Hermione had gotten closer since Draco never left Hermione side. They discuss countless of things like the muggle world, books, music and even Hermione had gotten Draco to study for the upcoming NEWTS. Ron sees Hermione grabs her crushing lips into hers.

She feels his hands in her hair as he pulls on her hair. Ron forcing Hermione into believable hug "did you say anything dirty mudblood?" Ron said quietly. Hermione winced at the pain, which Draco saw, and moves closer to her. "No I did not tell, Ron please your hurting me" Hermione said quietly. Hermione felt warm hands on her and she felt safe. Draco pulls Hermione gently away from Ron "Ron I can please talk to you in the corridor?" Draco said. Ron nodded as Draco excuse Ron and himself and they both enter the corridor as Draco pinned Ron against the wall. "STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE" Draco yelled at him. "Mind your own business you git" Ron screamed back at him. "Hermione is by business," Draco said. "Hermione is not your business she my girlfriend and did you found out anyway" Ron sneered back. "I saw you, I followed you out and I saw her beat and rape the living the shit out of her" Draco back. "If you go near her again I'll kill you" Draco sneered. "Is that a threat ferret?" Ron asked as he enters the dorm and rejoins the party. Hermione talks to Pansy, Ginny, Paravti, Padma, Luna Astoria and Daphne about their upcoming trip to hogsmeade. "Fred and George got some new jokes in their shop" Ginny said as she seats on Harry's lap. "That will be cool" Astoria said. "I need some new jokes that I can play on Blaise" Pansy said. "Wait what?" Blaise said. "You heard me Blaise." Pansy said giving him a kiss on his lips. After an few hours Hermione said her thanks and goodbyes. She said goodnight to her other friends. Ginny gave Harry a kiss and said night. Ron and Draco is the only left in the room. Ron feeling piss pulls out his wand put the silencing charm around the common room. He turns and see face Hermione and then he suddenly punch her in the face breaking her nose. She fall on ground and Draco quickly moves in front of her with his wand point. Ron was too quick "Petrificus Totalus" Ron said. Draco body went into a bind. Ron point his wand at Hermione "_Sectumsempra_" Ron said. Hermione screams in pain as Draco struggles to get free to help her.

Ginny had woken to see Hermione not her bed. She left her dorm to find. As she enters the common room her eyes widen in horror. She sees Draco on the fall binded. She sees her best friend bleeding as her so called brother use _Sectumsempra _on her best friend. She pulls out her wand as Ron was pointing at Hermione "Protego" Ginny scream but there no effect. She removed the silence charm and did it again "Protego" Ginny said. Ron hit the floor. Ginny runs to them and she unties Draco. Draco healed Hermione's wounds. Ginny yells "Stupefy" to Ron as he gets up, "OH MY GOD Hermione are you alright?". Yes Ginny I'm fine now Draco healed my wounds", Hermione said. "Oh Mione I can't believe my own brother did not you to" Ginny said. "Hermione I thinks she needs to know what been going on" Draco said. Hermione nodded, she tells Ginny everything what happen and how she safe with Draco. "Oh Mione I am so sorry" Ginny said to Hermione. "Ginny it is not your fault" Hermione said. Out of nowhere someone scream "CRUICO". Ginny hits the floor the screaming. Ron put Hermione and Draco under the Immobulus charm. Ron goes to door and brings in Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle became Ron new friends when Draco switched sides during the war. Crabbe and Goyle are death eaters. Ron gives Crabbe and Goyle permission to what they what to Ginny. Hermione and Draco fought to free themselves to save Ginny but it useless. Crabbe held her as Goyle lifts up her nightgown. Goyle moves his hands around her body giving her cuts in the process. Goyle feels her breasts and her pitches her nipple. Goyle removes her underwear as Ginny fight to break free. Draco and Hermione are fighting twice as hard now but was no good. Goyle jammed himself back and forth in her. Crabbe does the same. Ginny now full in tears. "Why Ron I thought you were my brother how come you let me do that me" Ginny asked. Ron had no response. Ron hits his own sister. They left just when the Immobulus spell ended and Ron threatens Ginny not to tell Harry. Hermione quickly goes and comfort her best friend. "Oh Ginny I am so sorry" Hermione said while sobbing. Draco healed her wounds and gave her conception potion to prevent unwanted pregnancy. "I am so sorry Ginny is there anything I can do?" Draco asked. "This not your fault guys and I know you wanted to help me so I don't blame you I blame Ron" Ginny said. She give hug goodnight. "Shit I can't believe he did this to his own sister" Draco said. He sees Hermione crying he pulls her closer to him. He cradles her face and wipe the tears away from Hermione face. He leans in closer to you and press his lips against hers. Hermione and Draco felt like the only two people in the world. Within that kiss she the guy for her and he met the women for him. After ten minutes they pull apart "I love you Hermione Jean Granger" Draco. "I love you Draco Lucious Malfoy" Hermione said back.

I hated writing Ron's part but is a fanfiction so


	3. Harry finds out and Ron gets busted

Before I start, I am still writing Unexpected Ally but I am using my dad computer since I am letting younger brother use my laptop for he can study for finals.

Six weeks later

Ron is still torturing Hermione and Ginny

In the library Ginny, Hermione and Draco been talking and trying to persuade Ginny to tell Harry about the rape and what Ron did to her, "you heard what Ron said" Ginny said. "Gin please you have to tell Harry" Hermione pleaded with her. They sat for a few minutes. Ginny been slowing recovery from the rape she felt great relief that she can talk to her best friend but at same time she felt scared. She was scared to Harry even though knew something is wrong. She thinks that her relationship with Harry is getting ruin because Ron threatens to kill her if she told Harry. Ginny kept studying for her OWLS. She is bury in her books that she did not notice Harry came in and seat down next her. "Hi Gin" Harry said giving her a kiss on the lips. "Hi Harry" she back. "I see you, guys are studying" Harry said. Harry had no idea what been going on with his girlfriend and best friend and that his other best friend is the cause of it. Harry still had no idea that Hermione been secretly dating Draco. Following closely behind Harry is Ron, Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Nott, Astoria, Paravti, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny and Hermione eyes flash fear at the sight of Ron. Ron kiss Hermione on the lips which she winced. Draco glared him as it took all his strength not to him. "Hi guys I see Hermione got us all to study" Ron said. Ginny kept her eyes on books not looking at Ron. Hermione place her hand on Draco's lap since she felt him tighten up when Ron look at her. Ron looks glared at Hermione because he notice that she has been hanging out with Draco a lot claiming that she is helping him prepare for the NEWTS. One day he followed Hermione without her knowledge. His eyes widened in anger when he sees Hermione kiss Draco. His eyes widen in anger again when he heard Hermione say something about Ginny knowing that Hermione and Draco were dating. "Hermione, Ginny I can talk to you for a minute please," Ron asked in demanding threatening voice. Ginny and Hermione both look at one another scared to death. Draco held the tone in his voice gets up pulls Hermione away but he stopped in tracks when Professor Snape who survived the finds him. Draco wanted to stay but he knows choice but to go with him. Draco turns towards Blaise and Nott telling them to keep on eye Ron and tell him if he does anything to Hermione and Ginny. Blaise and Nott were confused and nodded at Draco's request. Before they left Draco pleaded with Snape one more time "Come on Professor Snape Hermione is helping on NEWTS studying, "I think you can manage besides we have the appointment to help create a potion for healer school entry remember" Snape said. "Oh I forget about that", Draco said. He looked at Hermione, she nodded "I love you" Draco said just low enough Hermione could hear. "I love you to" Hermione said back low enough. He follows Snape out and headed towards Potions lab, later he would regret decision to leave Hermione with Ron. Five minutes after Draco left Ron goes for Hermione and Ginny "I'll be right back Harry you do not mind I if steal Ginny do you?", Ron asked. "No not all" Harry said. Ginny looked at up at Ginny with a sad look on a face almost pleading a face, she gets up afraid that Ron might her again. They left the library with Crabbe and Goyle just seconds behind. Blaise and Nott right behind them just by a few minutes. Ron sense them following him so he loses them heading down a different corridor. Ron throws Ginny to Crabbe and Goyle who instantly pins her against the wall performing the Cruciatus Curse on her. Ron throws Hermione on the ground pounding her face on the ground leaving Hermione unconscious and bleeding. Ron turns his attention to Ginny. He points his wand "Sectumsempra" Ron said and Ginny instantly started bleeding. Hermione turns to Hermione healing her instantly and walking her up "Ennervate" Ron says. Hermione eyes open instantly. Ron continues to beat Hermione and Ginny.

Harry who is still in the Library studying starts to get worried about Ginny so he goes and finds her. About five minutes he runs into Blaise and Nott who is looking for Ron. Harry, Nott, Blaise walked into old corridor and their eye widens in horror. Ron did not notice Harry, Nott, Blaise outside the corridor looking in fear as still hurts Hermione and Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle perform the imperio curse on Ginny forcing Ginny to make love to them. "PROTEGO!" Someone screams knocking Crabbe, Goyle and Ron on the floor. Ron looks up to see Harry pointing his wand at him with anger in eyes. The loud noise that they crowd of people looking, Astoria, Pansy, Luna and Daphne runs to over to check Hermione and Ginny while, Neville, Nott and Blaise went to get Draco and Snape, Dumbledore. Harry looking furious had a protective stance over Ginny and Hermione. Harry pointed his wand at Ron "Why mate?" Harry said. "Why I tell ya why Harry, I am tired of living in yours and Hermione shadows" Ron said. "I left that day when you were hunting for horcruixs and I switched sides" he continued. "Crabbe and Goyle had the right idea about mudbloods all along" he goes to say. "Crabbe, Goyle and I join the death eaters " he continued. Ron shows Harry his dark mark. Crabbe told me that muddled women were fun to get hit and torture so I started dating Granger and you what he was right" Ron finished. Ron has more problems then Harry realizes. Ron been brainwash by death eaters. He was not the Ron knew. Five later Draco, Snape and Dumbledore enter the corridor. Draco sees Hermione all curled up with Ginny as she is comforting by Astoria, Luna, Paravti, Pansy and Daphne. Draco pulls Hermione into a hug telling her she safe in his arms and no one will touch her again. Snape and Dumbledore walks over to Harry giving an it alright they will take over nod. Harry goes straight over to Ginny as he pulls her into a hug telling her she is safe and he will not let Ron, Crabbe and Goyle touch her again. Feeling safe in their boyfriends in their boyfriends arm they left towards the hospital wig. Snape and Dumbledore drag Ron, Crabbe and Goyle until the headmaster office. "Alright boys the Ministry of Magic have told and they are own their way to arrest you and you are to be expel from Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "I already told you parents and I told your head of houses to gather you things send to your parents", Snape said. "Come in Mister Filch" Dumbledore said. "May I ask to take Ron, Crabbe and Goyle down to the dungeons as they wait to be arrested" Dumbledore said. "Yes sir" Filch said. Filch lead the boys out as they await their arrests. Over the next few days Hermione and Ginny are recovering in the hospital wig. Hermione told Harry everything about Ron and Draco. She told them how much she loves Draco and he is guy for her and Draco told Harry their friends how much he loves her and she is girl for him. He also told them how his parents approves because Hermione brings happiness towards their son and how she help them in the war. Ginny told Harry everything about how scared she was of Ron. She also told them how unhappy Molly and Arthur at Ron for his mistreated of Hermione and Ginny. Molly hoped that Hermione and Draco would still visit them.

As Hermione and Ginny were release from the hospital wig the school was buzzing over Ron, Crabbe and Goyle's arrests. Professor Dumbledore had excuse Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione from classes to attend the trial. The four flooed to the burrow where they heard a fight going on, Molly and Arthur has been struggling with the decision legally to disown their son. Molly argue with Arthur with the fact that Ron is her is their son but Arthur fought saying what he what did to Hermione and Ginny is unforgiveable. "But Arthur" Molly said. "NO BUTS MOLLY WHAT HE DONE IS UNFORGIVEABLE" Arthur said. "I know Arthur I cannot believe he that" Molly. "I cannot forgive him Molly I just cannot Arthur said. Ginny walked into the kitchen as she starts crying "mum I know that Ron is your son and my brother but dad is right what he did to me and Hermione is unforgiveable" Ginny said. "But Ginny he is your brother" Molly said to her daughter. "Mum I am daughter who has been by so called brother and Hermione been hurt as well" Ginny said. "You loves us both and Hermione you consider as your daughter after her parents died but mum Ron stop being your son from the hit us" Ginny finished. Her tears flowing so bad and that Harry had come to comfort her. "You're right he is no longer my son" Molly said. "He is no longer my son" Molly said. Molly cried as she buried her face into her husband's chest. She went to comfort Hermione and Ginny.


	4. The proposal and the trial is set

It had been about three weeks since they arrive at the Burrow, Hermione and Draco spending all their time together. It was bright sunny day when Draco made Hermione a surprise picnic in this meadow. "Keep your eyes close sweetheart" Draco said as he led Hermione away from the house. He leads her to this meadow that he found that Hermione would love. "Okay baby open your eyes" Draco said. Hermione open her eyes to find the most romantic picnic she ever had. The meadow with red and white roses, Draco had the tables sit up for two fill with the most romantic food you think of chocolate cover strawberries, two glasses of champagne . The sky was bewitched with stars that can sparkle in Hermione eyes. Draco had gotten Bryan Adams to sing Everything I Do I Do It For You playing as she remembers they had many discussions of muggle and played this song for him. Draco had asked Fred and George serve as waiters for this special night. Draco magically changed himself into a designer tuxedo that his insisted on wearing for tonight. Draco had magically changed Hermione into this Tulle Illusion Ball Gown by Valentino, which brings out the color in Hermione's eyes. Draco grabs Hermione by the hands spinning into a dance. They dance about ten minutes just staring into their eyes. Draco takes Hermione to the dinner table as Fred serve them the food and George serve the drinks. "Hermione I love you so much" Draco said. "I love you to Draco" Hermione said. "I know we have not been dating but I cannot live this world without" Draco said. "From the moment I saw on I knew that you were the one" Draco continued. Draco bend on one knee as look at Hermione face smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning pulling out this Cartier jewelry case and opening to 14 carat diamond ring with blue diamond's "I want to spend rest with you Hermione Jean Granger will be my wife my soul mate?" Draco asked. Hermione in shock but she in heart that Draco the one her soul mate "YES DRACO I WILL BE YOUR WIFE" Hermione answered. Draco pulls himself up pulls Hermione into kiss that will lasts a lifetime. Hermione place her face into Draco's chest as they slow dance to Bryan Adams singing Heaven. "Baby you are all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven" Bryan Adams is singing Hermione looked to see Fred smiling giving his thumps up of approval she smile. "Draco for the rest of ours lives you have my heart, I mean you always and will always my heart it's yours Hermione said. Draco leans press his lips into her lips. OOO About three days after the Draco and Hermione getting engaged the Burrow was filled up excitement over Hermione and Draco upcoming wedding. Lucious, Arthur, Draco and Harry we are talking weather or not Hermione is going to have them wear tails. Narcissa, Molly were going over Vera Wang dresses for bride and the bridesmaids. The wedding plans were suddenly put on hold when they get a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Arthur said. Arthur is surprise to see Kingsley shacklebolt. Arthur lets Kingsley in. "The trial has been set from Ronald Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle" Kingsley said. It will start tomorrow at noon at the hearing room in Ministry of Magic" Kingsley continued. He turns to Molly and Arthur. "I been told by you have filed papers legally to disown your son" Kingsley asked. "Yes we did after long discussion" Arthur said. Lucious and Narcissa already knew Ron getting disown since Draco told them in a letter. Narcissa is seen comforting Molly who was what tears of the realization of what Ron put though them with him beating Hermione and Ginny and the news of him being death eaters. Kingsley turns to see Hermione and Ginny "Girls we request your presence at the hearing tomorrow since you will need to testify against Ron" Kingsley said. The girls nodded. Oh Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy congrats on your engagement" Kingsley said to them. "Thanks" Draco back. As Kingsley left the burrow Draco walks to Hermione giving her hug "The trial begins at noon" Draco said. Hermione and Ginny hug one another as they awaits for tomorrow hearing.

Don't worry I will romance between Hermione and Draco in flashbacks leading up to their wedding


	5. Trial has begun

_It was the morning of trial they were waiting in Kingsley's office for the trial to start. They all_ waited in silence. Ginny sat on Harry's lab while Harry rubs Ginny back gently , Hermione sat on Draco's lab while Draco gently rub her back. Hermione sat in silence thinking about her relationship with Draco.

**FLASHBACK**

_The next day after the kiss Hermione woke up with a happy feeling "I did really kiss Draco last night" She thought to herself. She gets out bed and heads to bathroom to shower. After she gets dressed she goes to check on Ginny who is sitting in the common room by the fireplace. "Ginny how are you this morning" Hermione asked her. "I'm alright I guess still sore a little" Ginny said. "Ginny I need to talk you" Hermione said. "alright", Ginny said. "Draco and I kiss last night and we told each other that we loved another" Hermione looking at Ginny. "You what you kiss Draco last night" Ginny said with shock eyes as she continues to look on at Hermione. "Yeah we did but the killing part of it is that I love kissing him I mean I felt safe with him" Hermione said. "I know we friends now but I think that I been in love with him since first year" she goes on to say. "I just realize how much I do love him since we kiss last night" Hermione said. Ginny gets up and hugs Hermione "listen to your heart if it telling you to pick Draco then pick Draco I'm pretty sure your heart is not telling you to pick Ron" Ginny said comforting her. "Lets go eat breakfast I need to talk to Draco" Hermione said. "Alright but lets wait for Harry to come down" Ginny said. Hermione nodded as they both waited for Harry. "Hi guys Ron is still sleeping so I guess we can leave without him" Harry said as kiss Ginny on the lips. "You guys go ahead I need to grab my bag" Hermione said. Ginny and Harry nodded as they left for the great hall. Hermione was not paying attention when Harry and Ginny left the common room. Hermione was busying trying to her bag and once she found it she fall to the floor. "Where are going Granger" Ron said as he starts circling around Hermione. "I was going to down to great hall for breakfast before I have to meet Snape about my potion project" Hermione lied, "I don't believe you mudblood" Ron said. Ron hit her again as she tries to get up. Ron pulls out his wand and pointed at Hermione "this time Malfoy is not here to protect you" Ron said. "Ron please don't not here" Hermione was pleading now. "CRUICO" Ron yelled. Hermione screamed but her scream was a silent scream. "Don't you ever lied to me again mudblood" Ron screamed at her. He grab Hermione by her hair and pin her against the wall as she fights. Ron starts ripping off her clothes. Hermione was fully expose crying her eyes out as Ron started kissing her everyone. He smack Hermione on her face and twisted her wrist until they were bruise. He move one of his hand all everywhere Hermione expose chest. He thrust himself inside about five times until he cums. He leaves Hermione there as she gather her uniform again crying._

_Draco was looking for Hermione at Gryffindor table but she nowhere to seen. After he finished breakfast he went to look for her. Draco caught up with Harry and Ginny where heading to class, "Hey Ginny have you seen Hermione" Draco asked her. "No she said she be down after she found her bag" Ginny said. "You don't think Ron caught up with her do you" Ginny asked him only noticeable by Draco. "I hope not here I am going to look for her" Draco said. Ginny nodded and left with Harry. Draco left the great hall headed towards Gryffindor common room. As he reaches the entrance of Gryffindor when what or who he saw scared him half the death "HERMIONE HERMIONE" Draco said as he broke into a run to an all curled and beaten Hermione. "Hermione what happened who did this to you" Draco said comforting her. Draco took his wand and healed her wounds. "Ron rape me" Hermione said. Her voice was so small it was barely noticeable "shit alright hang on I am taking to you snape" Draco said as effetely pick up Hermione and cradle her to chest ahead towards the potions lab. Over the next few days Hermione did not want to stay in Gryffindor tower alone when Ron is there by herself and beside Draco promised her a first date to remember. "Ron I need to study for the N.E.W.T.S so I'm going to the library so there no need to wait up" Hermione lied but Ron nodded so she left the common room. Ginny who was walking towards the common room notice Hermione leaving "Mione where are you going all dressed up" she asked "To Draco's over the last few days Draco and I have gotten really close and promise me first date" Hermione says to her. "Don't worry about Ron he thinks I am going to the library so please don't tell anything about Draco and I" Hermione finished. "I won't tell him I promise and have fun with Draco" Ginny said smiling. Hermione laughed and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Once she got there she sees Draco with Nott and Blaise "Hey Mione" Nott said smiling. "Hey Nott what so funny" Hermione said confused "oh nothing mione" Nott said laughing. "Nott start laughing you going to ruin it" Blaise says as he shoves a laughing Nott. Draco rolled his eyes "Mione are you ready" he asked "yeah I'm ready" Hermione said, "well let's go then" Draco says. Draco led Hermione to the Room of Requirement "close your eyes and keep them close until I see alright" Draco said as Hermione shut up her eyes. He lead Hermione enter the room "okay open your eyes" Hermione open her eyes to find to the room filled with pink and white rose petals on the floor and the ceiling bewitched to night sky. Hermione looked up to see the see the sky filled with stars. Hermione mouth dropped open when she notices that stars started to shape her face. Draco walk up to Hermione and place his hand on her waist "I love how the stars lit up your stars" Draco said. Draco got closer to her ear "Don't worry my little bookworm your safe in my arms and I will love you until the end of time" Draco pulled Hermione around in order to face him. He lifts up her chin and lean closer to her. He press his lips against hers. Hermione deepen the kiss as she realizes she is in fact safe with him._

Kingsley enters his office "it time"

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco all walk out of the room and enter the courtroom. The judge enters the courtroom "let the trial of Ronald Weasley begin"

More to come with more flashbacks


	6. The trial and verdict

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ginny enter the courtroom. They enter courtroom ten which Harry recognizes it the Dumbledore's pensieve in their fourth year. "I remember this room" Harry says. Hermione, Ginny and Draco stare at Harry with confusion wondering how Harry knows the room quite well considering he seen it before though Dumbledore's pensieve in fourth year. "In fourth year I looked at Dumbledore's pensieve and it show him in this room" Harry says. "It the trial chamber" Harry says continues. "It is used for death eaters trials and since Ron a death eater…" Harry trails off at the thought of his best friend well his former best friend being a death eater.

Kingsley show them to their seats Draco looked behind him and sees his mother, father, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy, Daphne and Nott are there supporting them more importantly supporting Hermione and Ginny. The rest of the Weasley wanted to come but Molly insisted that they needed at their home.

Ron looked to at where Hermione and Ginny are sitting. He hated Ginny for ruining his friendship with Harry. As Ron was facing forward towards Kingsley he notices a very huge ring on Hermione's ring finger and notices that she has her head on Draco's shoulders as he gently rubs her back. Ron was seething with hatred since Draco stole his little toy that he loves to beat.

Draco notices Ron staring at Hermione so he moves Hermione into a protective hug. Kingsley takes his motion for the trial to begin. "The trial of Ronald Bilius Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle has begun" Kingsley says. "You three boys are charge with the beating and raping and using unforgivable curse on Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley" Kingsley continues

"Hermione Granger please to come to the stand and tell us in own your words what Ron did you to" Kingsley says. Hermione kiss Draco on the lips as she head to the stands. Hermione had sworn to the tell the truth. Ron stares at Hermione with intent to kill her which Hermione notices as she instances up as she tells what happens. "Well it started after Harry killed Voldermort.."

FLASHBACK

Hermione and Ron was at the great hall after Harry killed Voldermort. They we all celebrating the victory except Ron who had secretly join death eaters when left Harry trying to the find horcuxes. "Ron are you okay" Hermione asks. Ron nodded. He glances at Crappe and Goyle gave their nods of approval to torture Hermione. Ron pulls Hermione into an empty corridor and suddenly smacks her so hard that she fell to the floor. "Ron why did you do that for?", Hermione ask holding her face. "Because you are a dirty little mud blood you needs to put into her place" Ron says. Hermione stares him at with her open mouth at what he what just called her. "Ron what did you just call me" Hermione ask stunned.

"I called you a dirty little mudblood because that what you are"

"Ron what gotten into you"

"I'll tell you what gotten into me" Ron says.

Hermione was stunned by what Ron told her about his little time away when he left Harry and her alone. He was mad that at the thought of her and Harry getting togeth and getting was the wrong idea about them since madly in love with Ginny. He explains about he joined up with Crappe and Goyle. He shows her his dark mark. Hermione gasps in horror. All of the sudden he grabs and pins against the wall and rape her. A few days later Ron had a Crappe and Goyle watch as he rapes her again.

End of flashback

Hermione starts to tear up as she finishes telling Kingsley what happen. As Kingsley dismisses Hermione out of nowhere Lucius Malfoy all of sudden starts attacking Ron "you dirty little weasel how dare you attack my future daughter in law" Lucius getting a few punches in on Ron face. The sudden attack caught Draco and Hermione and everyone off guard especially Ron who was quite surprise. As guards gotten Lucius off Ron and the guards let him as he goes up to Hermione "Hermione I'm sorry for what this weasel did to you" he says. "I am going to do my best to protect you because you are part of my family now and I will be would damn proud to have a smart little witch like you to married my son" he says. Hermione tears up and hugs her future father in law. "Draco you better you take care of her" Lucius says to his son. "I will father don't worry" Draco says. Hermione leaves the stand goes and sits next her future family. Ron was looking confuse at the scene that just been played out in front of him.

Few moments later

Ginny was explaining what happen to her. "I had woken up in my dorm when I notice that Hermione was not in there so I went into the common room" Ginny explains. "When I got into the common saw Ron attacking Hermione and Draco in binding spell" Ginny goes on. "So I did the shielding charm to protecting them when Ron grab me" she says. "Ron left the room but he returns with Crappe and Goyle who raped me while Hermione and Draco was force to watch because he had put them in binding spell" she says. "Few weeks later Ron continues beats me and used curse that he never tried before on me" she goes on to say. "one night while Harry was at Quidditch practice and Hermione and Draco their first date Ron goes into my dorm had Crappe and Goyle do things to me while he stood there and do nothing" Ginny finishes goes to sit next Harry crying as he comforts her. Molly was crying at what Ginny told the court. Arthur goes and hugs his daughter.

Kingsley dismisses everyone to small little room while he and aurors decide.

The small room look like Dumbledore office but a little bigger. The room had a two couches and loveseat. It also had small little table filed with snacks and butterbeers and hot chocolate. "Dad thanks" Draco said.

"For what" Lucius asks

"For you said to Hermione"

"Draco I meant every word of it I love Hermione because she makes you happy and I will be just as protective of her and every children you guys have"

Draco hugs father.

Molly went gave Ginny some hot chocolate as she did everytime she was upset. "Here sweetie drink some hot chocolate" Molly says. "Thanks mum" Ginny says taking the hot chocolate.

"I am sorry for everything that happen to you"

"Mum it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was I should know something was wrong but I never could have imagine him doing that you and Hermione"

"Mum you shouldn't blame yourself for what Ron did".

"Ginny right Mrs. Weasley it wasn't your fault and the only person we can blame is Ron" Harry said joining the discussion. "Ron is no longer the guy who I once called my best friend" Harry says. "He changed, the war changed him" Harry says. Everyone was talking quietly and Blaise and Nott went to where Hermione and Draco where sitting. "Hey Mione" Blaise says. "Yes Blaise" Hermione says looking up at him. "I am, sorry for what happen to you and I am sorry for failing to watch Ron when Draco asks to"

"It not your fault Blaise" Hermione says. "I am sorry to" Nott says. "It not your fault either Nott" Hermione says.

"Harry is right everyone" Astoria says who had stay quiet with Pansy and Daphne trying to take in what happen to their friends.

"Blame Ron not each other" Daphne says.

"They are right however Astoria, Daphne and I are the last ones to say anything because we have blind to what going on with our friends I am sorry for that" Pansy says. Daphne and Astoria all nodded in agreement. While everyone was getting along Kingsley comes back in and gathers everyone up "The verdict is in" he says

They all return to the courtroom "An verdict was reached and Auror Williams what is that verdict and the sentence" Kingsley says. Williams stands up "We the aurors have Ron, Goyle and Crappe guilty of all charges and is ordered to spend rest of their life in Azkaban" Williams says. As verdict everyone sigh in relief. Hermione cried on Draco shoulder and cried on Harry. Hermione stood up before the aurors reach to get Ron "Ron this is the last time I think about you ever" she says. "You mean nothing and I want to forget everything you and I also hate you" Hermione finished when Molly stood up "You are no longer my son" Molly says while crying. "I hate you Ron" Ginny says. "I hate want you did to me and I hate the fact you are my brother" Ginny says. Now it Harry turns "You are not the same person that I thought I knew" Harry says. "I don't know you anymore" Harry says. Draco was the last person to say thing "Ron I could kill you for what did to Hermione I really could but I won't because you are not worth it" Draco says. Everyone left including Arthur who could barely look at his son.


	7. A new start

Over the next few months since the trial ended Hermione, Draco and Harry and their friends except Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Draco started his healer training at St. Mungo's , Hermione started working in magical law enforcement and Harry started his auror training. Ginny was getting ready for her final year at Hogwarts and gotten engaged to Harry. Hermione and Draco had finished planning their wedding as they wait for wedding which is on August 14 which the anniversary of their first date. Draco and Hermione lived in this small little flat in magical community in London when Draco got the idea to buy a house as wedding gift.

Lucius insisted to buy the house for them which Draco eventually agreed along as he gets the final word. One day Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Harry went to look at houses before settling one in Mayfair. They this great house four story five bedroom townhouse in on Chesterfield street "wow father Hermione will love this" Draco says. "

Are you sure" Lucius asks.

"Postive she is saying how we would a bigger house for the baby" Draco widen his eyes at the realization. Hermione is going to kill me Draco thought to himself. Narcissa heard what Draco jumping up and down with glee "Hermione is pregnant" she asks. "Yes she but she made Harry and I promise not to say anything and she going to kill me" Draco says.

"No she won't stop being over dramatic"

"Mum come on she made me promise"

"Oh Lucius we are going to grandparents" Narcissa says with glee.

"Hang on Harry did you find out" Lucius asks.

"I saw Hermione throwing up in the bathroom and so I took to St. Mungo's which happen on the day that Draco had his shift" Harry says.

Flashback

Once Harry had gotten Hermione to St. Mungo's he frankly went the one of the healers who was at the desk. "Yeah my friend here is sick and she needs help" Harry says. "Harry I am fine I just throw up that all it happens all time it probably just a bug or something" Hermione says. "You said that it been happening for the last three weeks so it not just a bug" Harry says.

One of the healers motion for one of the nurses to take Hermione information "name please" one of the nurses asks. "Hermione Jean Granger" she says.

"Is there anyone you would like for me to call" the nurse asks.

"No…" Hermione was cut off by Harry "her fiancé Draco Malfoy please" Harry gives her gave his number. "There is no need for that Mr. Potter because Mr. Malfoy is on duty today" she says. Hermione punches Harry in his stomach. Harry doubled over in pain "geez Hermione what was that for" he asks. "Draco was working today and I did not want worry him" Hermione says.

Five minutes Draco came running into the hall with the nurse behind him "Mione what wrong baby" Draco says. "nothing except for the fact I been sick for three weeks" Hermione says.

Draco took Hermione into the one of the exam rooms while Harry waits outside. Draco started performing test but after everything came out negative he decided to perform a pregnancy which came out positive

"Oh my god Mione your pregnant" Draco says loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What I'm pregnant?" Hermione asks.

"Yes baby you are" Draco says.

"We are having a baby?"

"We are having a baby!"

"YES!" Harry shouted from outside the room. Hermione and Draco laugh while he pulls Hermione the biggest the kiss they ever had.

"Can I be the baby godfather?" Harry asks loudly.

Draco nodded in approval with this request

"Yes Harry you may the baby godfather" Hermione says. "However Harry don't tell anyone not just yet" she says.

"Not even Ginny"

"No not yet"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh I see but anyway I am going to be a grandfather" Lucius says as he joins with his wife who is now dancing.

A FEW WEEKS LATER: IT THE WEDDING DAY

Hermione finally settled on a dress and yes the designer is still Vera Wang since Narcissa insisted. It was a pretty day for a wedding Draco had bewitched the outside for it to snow like a winter wonderland mix with stars. The stars are blue and white the entire outside is covered with blue and white flowers.

Over in the cornor there is a special display that Narcissa put together of Hermione's parents. Hermione is the splitting image of Hermione however she has her father brown hair and eyes. Her father has bushy brown hair. "Hermione are you ready" Harry asks.

Hermione opens tne door she has dress on and hair and make up done. Hermione has on this lace light crystal blue ball gown with her down with lose wavy curls. "Wow you look beautiful" Harry says.

"Thanks" Hermione says back.

"Oh Hermione Draco will died when you sees you" Ginny says wearing a light blue chiffon strapless dress. "Thanks Gin" Hermione says. The music starts play which they take as their cue to get.

Since Hermione's father died Arthur Weasley was a like a father to her it was more fitting have him to give her away along with Harry.

They as make the down the aisle Hermione took Draco's hand which their life together as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.


End file.
